


Nero and the Demo

by Ririsu



Series: Devils May Crack [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, Ragin cause Video games, Suggest position, author was an idiot and didn't know dodging was a thing in the demo!, fucking... dodge... button, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: Your ps4 turns into a portal and sucks you into the DMC world, you are allowed in the shop and there you live, one night you rage on the DMC5 demo and Nero watches. Those poor pillows were shown no love. (Spoils for DMC 5 demo) (AKA Author-chan has to vent cause she didn't know there was a FUCKING DODGE MECHANIC IN THE GAME!)





	Nero and the Demo

"Fucking piece of shit don't you dar-Oh mah god!!!! I'll kill ya! I FUCKING SWEAR!"

"Aaand you're dead." Nero snickers. He has been watching you play the DMC 5 demo for about 3 hours and you always die on the "demo boss" 

"Shut up!" You throw a pillow at him,  he catches it with ease and chuckles setting it down.

Other than your constant curses and shouting the shop was silent. The old man was out on a job, and Lady and Trish where doing who knows what. 

Leaving you to your own devices, and thus, to your beloved ps4, with RDR2 already in it, but the newly downloaded DMC 5 demo waiting to be touched.

Who would have thought getting the demo would end up causing you to be sucked into the world of DMC for real.

That was a fucked up first impression.

Literally falling out of an already damaged tv into Dantes' shop with all major characters standing or sitting around talking about who knows what.

Thank fuck your ps4 was unharmed and came with everything you needed to play.

You just stood once out of the tv and dusted your self off and gave a half assed wave with a light "Yo." Like this was an every day thing to you.

_Which is was not!_

After and fucking bolt of questions from  everyone and giving most of your lives story, Dante let you move in under the condition you cleaned and brought him pizza.

Not that you minded, you lived on your own and had to do that, though you gave more variety, like take out, fast food, sometimes cooking. But whatever.

Only been here for about 6 months and you refuse to touch your DMC 5 game till you beat the demo. Luckily you still had internet on your console and got the game.

 But still! 

If you could not beat the demo, you were unworthy of the game!

So that lead to you gaming for hours on end switching from DMC to RDR2 for blow off steam.

Sometimes they'd watch, others not so much. Sometimes it was just you and the verbally abused console.

Nero had just gotten done with a job and entered the shop when he heard you cursing like a sailor.

Hours upon hours of Nero mocking you while you game, your rage only worsened. 

"Ya know, I dodge a bunch in fights, did the game makers really not add that in?" Nero states with his arm on the back of the couch watching the tv.

"YOU WHAT!?" You whip your head around and glare at him as the screen darkens cause of your death.

"Yeeah, I dodge a shit ton of the time. It's common, if the devs really didn't add that, then the game isn't even worth it." He shrugs.

.

.

.

.

.

Dodge.

Dodge...

DODGE!?

This fucker dodges why the hell did you not even consider the fact dodging was most likely in the game!?

What the hell is wrong with you!?

After another hour you finally managed to learn the dodge mechanic and you made your way to the stomach mouth freak at the end of the demo, who most likely doesn't even do parties cause no one wants to pay him for his talent of spewing things from his stomach like a sumo wrestler.

Just as you made it to the jerk, the screen went black, the electricity went out because of a raging storm outside you had forgotten had started.

Nero snickers, trying to hold it back but he eventually bursts out laughing.

"Oohohohoh maaaan! All that time wahahasted!" He mocks through his laughs.

You. Were not amused.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" You grab the nearest thing and shove it at his face slamming Nero down on the couch as he laughed, straddling his lap smothering him with a pillow.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU COULDN'T HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME EARLIER ABOUT DODGING!? I WASTED MY LIFE!" You shout in rage. Nero is wheezing at this point not even bothering to fight you.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" You choke out as tears well up.

After a while he slowly calms down and pulls your hands off the pillow and removes the cushion staring at you as you hold back your tears best you can.

"I hate you." You sniffle, Nero frowns with a sigh and moves his hand to pet you.

"Sorry doll, forgot it was a thing."

"Liar... jerk.... Asshole..." You weakly hit his chest as the tears run down your face.

Why the hell were you so emotional over a demo?

And now he knows how much of a cry baby you are.

His hand falls to your hips where his other lays, you stay put as you calm down, whipping your tears as the storm rages outside. 

After a moment he sits up, careful not to let you fall back.

"Whoa, you two really can't go to your room?" The shop door opens and in walks a drenched Dante, his white hair clung to his face from the rain. You both look over shocked, forgetting about the elder half breed.

"Ooor maybe you wanted to get caught.~" He teases with a closed eyed smirk only to be hit by two pillows and joined voices of you two shouting.

"Shut up Dante that's not it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Faking. Dodge. Buttons. I AM NOT A MORON I SWEAR!


End file.
